Drowning in a Bloody Love
by sansho
Summary: He was a lord, she was his ward. His to protect, yet never to love. He was a demon, she was humane. Combination of two that brought nothing but shame. Now, will you tell me, dear readers of mine, what happens when you put them to the test of time? Sess/Ri
1. AN

A/N: This is the only time, and it goes for the entire story All right to the characters goes to Romiko Takahashi. The plot is mine though 

Have a great day,

Sansho ^.^


	2. Growing Up

Drowning in a Bloody Love

Chapter 1 - Growing Up

Sunset. It's the exact moment when the sun kisses the earth in a splendid sight of light and colors. Sesshomaru stood on the edge of the cliff, gazing at the setting sun. Golden eyes hard with no emotion, set forward, head set high.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama" a girl said in a sing-song voice. She was at the tender age of ten. Not yet an adult, but not exactly a child anymore. "Can Rin go to search for food?" she asked innocently. "Go" was his only answer. The girl skipped happily into the darkening forest. "Jaken, go with her" he added to the already grumbling and mumbling toad demon. "Me, always me…what have I ever done to deserve such treatment…"

Rin was happily picking mushrooms from the forest ground. "La la la la la, skip skip skip. La la la la la skip skip skip" she sang in a joyful tune. Then a snake youkai arrived, smelling the not so quite human. "Mmm…Food…ssssss…tasty food" he whispered. Rin panicked, dropping the mushroom in the process. She yelled, but not just any yell, it was a yell that could make a lower youkai's ears bleed. To bad snakes doesn't have ears at all. "Sesshomaru-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he is defiantly going to hear this one, she thought in satisfaction. And hear it he did. In a blink of an eye there was no more snake demon.

Jaken arrived to where Rin was. The tree roots slowed him down. "Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked. The only respond he got was in the shape of a flying rock hitting him on the head and knocking him unconscious. "We are leaving" Sesshomaru's deep voice was heard. "Hai" she replied with a smile. Jaken can catch up with Ah-Un, she thought.

oOo oOo oOo

Days passed, months followed, years were, and went. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's voice shrieked. The smell of blood lingered in the air. Sesshomaru came in a flesh, looking around for the one that dared intrude Rin's bath. There was none however. "What happened, Rin?" he asked finally. "Rin is bleeding from the inside!" she cried, her voice breaking pitifully at the end of the sentence.

"Dress and we shall leave" he said, voice as emotionless as ever. "Ok" she said.

The arrived to the human village in the late afternoon. Sesshomaru entered the village with Rin traveling behind him. Jaken and Ah-Un were left in the forest to wait for their return. The men were gathered in a half circle holding spears and swords, ready to defend their homes and families to the death.

"I demand a human woman that will explain to my ward about the human's body functions". The men stared and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Is that all?" asked the one who appeared to be the leader of the village. "Hn" was his answer.

"Ayumi" was heard, and a woman at the age of 25 came forward. "My name is Ayumi. I am the miko of this village". Sesshomaru gave a nod. "I will return tomorrow. Harm her at your own risk". That said, he left.

"Come" said Ayumi and led Rin into a small hut. "What is your name?" she asked tenderly. "Rin".

"And how old are you Rin?"

"I'm 13, miko-sama"

"Ayumi is just fine. Well, Rin, what do you want to know?"

Rin looked around, a little embarrassed. "I am bleeding from the inside" she said in a hushed tune. Ayumi laughed. "No need to whisper, dear. It's natural for maturing human women" she said, still laughing. It was plain visible that this child have not lived with humans for a long time.

"How can a bleeding be natural, for human or demons?" she asked, curios about the wonders of the human body. "Well, the bleeding signifies that you are now an adult and able to have children of your own. It also means that you should marry soon and start a family" concluded Ayumi.

"Really?! My own family and children!" Rind said in wonder and awe. "Yes, now you must sleep. Your demon will be back for you in the morning" said Ayumi, wondering how a girl wandered into the hands and care of a youkai, a lord if she understood the symbols on his forehead and cheeks correctly. "A mysterious world…" was her last coherent thought before she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru wandered in the forest, sitting at the base of an oak tree. She has grown. Three years... she is bleeding for the first time, she can give birth now, marry.

Who will be good enough to marry her? She will have to be married to a lord at the least... Will she?

The thoughts continued, but soon he cleared his mind, falling into a light, and very needed, sleep.

He was there at dawn, standing tall and pruod, white hair flying arround in the breeze. "Rin, are you done?" he asked, looking down at her. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama" she answered with a smile. "Then we are leaving". "Bye, thank you Ayumi" souted Rin. "Good bye" Ayumi replyed, watching the developing teenager following the mighty dog-demon.

"She said I can have a family!" Rin said, tiring even more the already tierd Tai-Youkai. "that is good, Rin" he answered, hoping that agreeing with her will make her stop talking. "It's not that good, Sesshomaru-sama" she whispered, forgeting for a split secound his inhenched hearing sense. "Oh? And why not?" he asked, suddenly very interested in her reply.

"Because I will have to leave Sesshomaru-sama, and Rin wishes to stay with Sesshomaru-sama forever and ever". She took a much needed breath and raised her head to look at him with her big choclate eyes.

"Hn"

And she knew, somehow, that he listened and now consider what she said. She smiled and skipped ahead.

oOo oOo oOo

* * *

Author Note 1

Hello! I'm back with an amazing new story! This story is my most important one because a) I's written much better than the other one and b) It has my two favorite charecters in it .

So I hope you enjot reading it as much as I enjoy writing it...Let's have a hell of a ride!

Ja ne,

xXx Sansho xXx


	3. Marrige

**Chapter 2 – Marrige?!**

"I do not want to meet Kuran!" Rin said, looking angrily at Sesshomaru. "I am not telling you that you must marry him. Only meet him, and you will", finished Sesshomaru.

"But – "

"No buts" he said coldly. "Get ready" and the door closed quietly behind him.

Why do I have to meet some idiot lord that I do not wish to marry! I love Sesshomaru-sama! Not some Kuran, Yuki, or Itachi! She sighed for the fifth time this hour, and got ready to meet her last admirer. When she walked into the dining hall, every one stopped talking, and breathing.

Rin's blue kimono hugged her every curve, and she developed several curves in the three years since she had her first period. Her long and black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, giving every one present a look at her long and fragile neck.

She blinked rapidly due to the amount of people...demons...that were staring at her, and immediately searched for Sesshomaru's eyes.

He was looking at her, admiring the way her body developed, unnoticed by him. When did that happen, her, turning into a woman. At the age of six-teen, people in the court started questioning her position, some even whispered about her being his new concubine.

None dared say it to his face of course, but some said so to Rin, upsetting her, and by doing so making him uneasy. He killed the ones that dared, but the rumers have not stopped. In order to stop the rumers and whispers completly, he had to do one of two things.

Mate her, and by doing that, effectively stopping all the speculations about her status. But, he could not do that. He was a full demon, a Tai-Youkai no less. He needed a strong, full-blooded heir, so that his lands will not be lost when his death comes.

Or marry her off. The later seemed to Sesshomaru as the most reasonable one. No one deserved her, no one was worthy enough to take care of her, but in order to preserve his lands and her honor, it needed to be done. Further more, she was growing, and humans die fast, a blink of an eye for a youkai, but for a human it was alot. She needed to have a family, and children... the thought of her, pregnent from another, made his blood boil and his eyes took on a misty shade of red.

He snapped out of his thoughts to look at the interaction between his Rin – He grew to like this title, especially when Rin's name was after it – and Kuran. He was not sure about him. Kuran was a wolf demon, the son of the northern lord, a very respected lord amoung the four Tai-Youkais. Despite this Sesshomaru was starting to reconsider his choice.

Rin squirmed in her seat, trying in vain to not let her disgust show. Kuran was making bad jokes about humans for the last half of an hour and Sesshomaru-sama said nothing to stop him."May I be excused?" she suddenly asked. "No. You two are to dance now" Sesshomaru asnwered in an emotionless tune, which was unusual since it was Rin that he was talking to. "Hai" she said in defeat, not daring to defy him in front of his guests.

Kuran got up and asked her to dance. She got up as well and followed him to the center of the hall. He took her hand and led the dance. It was slow and agonizing for Rin.

Sesshomaru sat in his chair, eyes locked on their moving figures. His eyes turned to frozen gold, tints of red in them, his hands curled in tight fists, mouth set hard. 'She is ours! Only ours! You are giving her away! Let me out!' hin inner beast growled. 'No', he answered it, 'Dancing with her is part of the courting rituals, therefore must be performed. Even more than that, we can not take her as a mate, and she will be no one's whore, not even mine'.

The dance ended and Rin steped back immediately. "Thank you for the dance", she said politly, bowing to him. She bowed very low to Sesshomaru and left the hall in a hurry, not even asking for permission this time.

"Thank you Kuran, for coming. You will be notified if you are chosen. If you do not get a reply in a week from now, know that you are not and find another mate". Kuran sat with his mouth wide open, staring at nothing in particular. Sesshomaru got up from his cheir and left, following Rin's scent to his private gardens.

"Rin". She turned her head and smiled a small apologizing smile. "Why?" he asked and she turned her head back to look at the stars. "Because he was disgusting, and he scared me... something about his eyes".

"You need to choose one of them. You have two days", he said, looking at her for a reaction. His beast was already angry and growling in full force because of the fact that she was scared of someone, and there is that tiny reason of her mating another.

There was no reaction, only a quite ok. "Good night" he said, and left. "yeah...good night my love" she whispered to the wind.

oOo oOo oOo

* * *

Author Note 2

Hi! Here is the second chapter, I hope you have fun and I'm sorry that it's so short .

Don't forget to leave a review,

Ja Ne

xXx Sansho xXx


	4. Her Choice

Drowning in a Bloody Love

Chapter 3 - Her Choice

Rin sat in her room, gazing out the window. The three names of the three admirers she had to choose from swirled in her head. She was in that room for twenty-four hours straight. She was supposed to give Sesshomaru a name tomorrow. A name of someone that she will have to live her life with, bear children to, love and honor, eat meals with, talk to, laugh with. It was a hard decision to make – after all she loved Sesshomaru, and compared all three to him, of course they never even made it to his toe in her mind.

Time was against her, it seems, because she still had no answer in mind. They were all good in some ways, but none of them was perfect for her, not like Sesshomaru.

Yuki for example was very good looking – muscular, tanned, tall, misty black eyes, and spiked midnight blue hair. He was gentle, caring, open, and a perfect gentleman. But… he was too… how could she say this… womanly.

Kuran on the other hand was manly indeed, good looking in a bold kind of way, but he was creepy, shoved his hands where they should not be, treated her like trash, and he was too eager to mate her – eager to put his greedy hands on a part of Sesshomaru's fortune no doubt.

Itachi was a dog-demon, son to a lord in Sesshomaru's court…well… handsome – forest green straight hair cut down to reach his shoulders, deep brown eyes, well – toned body and he was tall… very tall, almost like Sesshomaru kind of tall. He was a quite type; he only spoke when he had something interesting and smart to say, he spent a good hour sitting next to her in the garden watching the scenery, he talked to her like she was his equal and he had a lovely smile, which made it that much easier to look at him, and listen to him.

She sat on her bed, hugging her pillow and listening to the silence. She got up at once; finally having a name that she thought was the best out of the three of them. She went down the corridor, heading towards Sesshomaru's library.

He knew she was on the other side of the door the moment she got close enough to enter his smell range. "Enter" he said in his deep velvet voice. "Sesshomaru-sama" she said with respect, looking a bit distant. "Have you chosen?" he asked immediately, eager and worried at the same time, knowing that which ever she chooses, he won't like.

"I choose Itachi" she said in a clear and strong voice, not wanting to let him see her despair and misery about this entire situation.

"Very well. The wedding will be in a week from now" he said, his voice emotionless. She looked at him, her eyes hard now. A long stare and she was out of his door in a rush.

He knew she was upset, yet he was furious. Itachi?! The thought of that bustard laying a finger, let alone his hand, or trying to mark, sleep with, laugh with or even look at her was making him see images of himself cutting limb after limb off of the bustard and then enjoying the show of watching him die in pain. The smirk that appeared on the edge of his lips was not good; Sesshomaru smiling in general was never a good sign. He took a deep breath and calmed down, he made her do it, his perfect little Rin, now he will have to go through with it, and the great Tai-Youkai of the west never goes back on his word.

He took a scroll and wrote Itachi an invitation:

"Dear Itachi,

You were chosen as Rin's mate. The wedding will be in a week from now. Don't be late.

Yours, Sesshomaru lord of the western lands."

He looked at it one more time and than sealed it with candle wax. "Jaken" he called. "Yes My lord!" The imp said, shooting through the office door. "Send this letter to Itachi, use our fastest runner" he gave him the sealed scroll and went back to working on the paperwork.

So she choose, thought Jaken. Itachi will make her happy; he is very nice and sought after. And with that thought he went down the hall to find the best runner to deliver the scroll that carried Rin's future.

Author Note 3

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for being late, life are hactic right now and i'm trying to find my balance between it all

Have fun reading and don't forget to leave a review .

§ Sansho §


	5. My Little Toy

Drowning in a Bloody Love

Chapter 4 – My Little Toy

Itachi was in his room. His father came in, holding the scroll with the broken seal. "You were chosen" he said with excitement. "I will have some of the western lands resources".

"Yes father, we both earned something today. Just wait for me, my little Rin, my little toy".

oOo oOo oOo oOo

"He will arrive at any moment. Where is Rin?" asked Sesshomaru, standing outside of his castle, waiting for Itachi, his servants and guards. "She is coming" said Jaken in a hurry, afraid that Sesshomaru-sama will get angry at Rin.

And then she came, magnificent. The red and black kimono hugged her every curve, her hair went down her back like a waterfall. Sesshomaru's thoughts took on a dangerous turn. 'Look at her' barked his inner demon, 'and you are giving her to someone else. Someone that will pup her, touch her, sleep next to her, make her laugh…'

'Silence!' Shouted Sesshomaru inside his mind. 'My word is mine to keep, and I will NOT back down on it. More ever, a dog demon must have full blooded hairs, therefore, Rin is out of the question, and she will marry Itachi, end of discussion'.

Rin was nervous, very nervous. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, making it hard to breath. She was meeting him again, Itachi. She will leave in two days time, and than she will no longer belong to Sesshomaru. She will not be able to see him, have meals with him, talk to him about things that bothered her, nothing!!

She caught his eye sight and held. Those slanted frozen pools of gold. She will miss him, she knew. But there was no choice, he gave his word, and he will keep it.

Itachi and twenty soldiers landed in the western palace courtyard, and three seconds later the rest of his escort arrived. He came forward and bowed in front of Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama". "Itachi" Sesshomaru inclined his head in recognition.

"The journey went well, I hope" said Sesshomaru after a moment's thought. "Yes" answered Itachi politely. "Rin" he added the moment he saw her, and bowed. He got closer and kissed her hand. Sesshomaru looked, and turned his head away, fighting his beast.

"Are you well, dear?" asked Itachi, giving Rin his most charming smile.

"Hai"

"Do you already have a wedding kimono?"

"As a matter of fact I-"

"Because if you don't I have brought you the loveliest thing"

"T-thank you" she finished, embarrassed.

"No problem at all, love" he answered, smiling again, only this time, his smile was not as charming, Rin wondered, but, alas, she will find out to late.

A/N 4

Hi! Im sorry for the delay, Its a new school year and it's getting harder every time. Have fun reading and forget to leave a review .

Ja Ne,

§ Sansho §


	6. Wedding Made of Lies

Chapter 5 - Wedding Made of Lies

Rin stood in her room, staring at the open box that held her wedding gown, a gift from Itachi. It was a traditional kimono, rich ivory, with colorful beads embedded into it in the shape of a giant dog demon standing in the meadow. It was a captivating work of art, hypnotizing in its beauty, however what caught Rin's interest the most, was her own fantasy world, where that dog demon, represented her beloved Sesshomaru-sama, and not the stranger she was about to marry.

The knock on her door woke her out of her passing thoughts. "Yes?" she asked, still a bit dazed. "It's your servants, Miss Rin; we are here to prepare you for your wedding."

She looked at the closed door, afraid of opening it, and just like the Pandora Box, she knew not of what will jump outside to taunt her later. "Of curse, come in please."

The three servants entered into her room, standing in a line. "I am Suki, this is Ruka, and she is Haru. We are to assist you in any way possible, in order for you to be ready for your wedding in a couple of hours from now."

"Ok," said Rin, taking a deep breath and smiling her brightest smile, "Let's begin."

The first step was taking her into the hot spring inside the castle, where they combed her hair into perfection, and rubbed her body with rose petals. They led her back to her room, and putted on her the three layered kimono. The ivory was an amazing contrast to her black hair, and the dog demon made the gown much more powerful.

The servants picked up her black hair with pins and twisted it around, until half was neatly tied up with expensive golden hair pins, and the other half was falling down her back in beautiful locks.

Meanwhile, in another room across the hall, a dog demon was walking back and forth, thinking about his moments with Rin, and the fact that today he gives her away to another. No fight, no blood shed, just a peaceful wedding, in which he forfeits all claiming or other rights to her. His demon roared, his blood boiled, but his mind was the rational side of him, and when it came to Sesshomaru, rationality always won the game. 'She must be married, she will be safe, and she will have the family she longed for'. His pacing did not stop, until a knock was heard, and a gentle tune said: "they are waiting for your presence in the great hall, to start the wedding." He did not pay attention to the insolence of the little brat, which did not ask for permission, he did however notice his lack of movement, and in a sharp intake of air, he walked out of the room and into the great hall.

Rin stood on a white carpet, holding hands with Itachi, which was clad in a traditional black kimono. He was smiling; some took it as a wining smile, some as loving, but the ones which knew him, pitted the young and innocent girl, because they knew what his smile really meant – prey.

When asked, the couple stood next to each other, both accepting the first out of four sake cups; One for life, second for children, third for happiness, and forth for each other. They drank while looking into the depths of the other's eyes. Pools of chocolate met rich brown, something flashed in the rich brown, but Rin, a bit dazed from sake, failed to interpret it.

"I, Itachi, son to Kuroiyiji-sama, lord in Sesshomaru-sama's court, take Rin as my mate, to protect, provide for, and bare pups with, in sickness and health, 'till death due us apart."

"I, Rin, ward to Sesshomaru-sama, lord of the western lands, take Itachi as my mate, to honor, be faithful and bare pups to, in sickness and health, 'till death due us apart."

"Very well, your vows were made; you may mark your bride." The one who led the ceremony said. Itachi got closer to her, his mouth now an inch from her tender, virginal neck; she felt his hot breath on her neck and shuddered. His mouth opened, revealing pearly fangs. He gave a small lick to the length of her neck and bit down. The bite hurt, was it supposed to?

"Ahem…Leave it to your bedchambers please," said the ceremony leader with an obvious grin. Itachi smiled, Rin was still frozen, everyone present laughed loudly.

At the side of the great hall, a specific dog demon was fighting hard for control over his own body, binding his inner demon in place, reminding himself of the purpose to this all event. It was done; His Rin, was no longer his. She will leave at dawn, leave to her new home, her new life. He considered visiting, just to make sure she was all right, but at the end decided against it. She does not need reminders of her previous life, she will be happy in the end, because time heals all wounds.

How wrong he was. There are wounds that time can not erase, nor heal, especially if they are fresh, and bleeding hot red blood.

A/N

Hello again :) Sorry for the long absence, School is a bitch. Have fun reading this chapter and dont forget to review, they make me happy ^.^

Sansho


	7. Departure

Episode 7 - Departure

She was leaving. The dawn is close, and the royal carriage will come to take her away. Away from her home and away from her one and only love. Rin sat on her bed, gazing at the open, and empty, closet. Her kimonos were all neatly folded in bags, ready to be loaded into the carriage. Her fate was set and sealed. She touched the mark on her neck, the mark that signifies who her owner is – Itachi, Not Sesshomaru-sama. 'Doomed is more like it', she thought miserably.

"Miss Rin" said a voice from behind the closed door. "Come in", said Rin, tired all of a sudden. Into the room entered a cat demon, her red hair tied back in a knot. "They are awaiting you, my lady", said the servant. "Of course, let us depart then", 'forever' she added in her mind.

"She is arriving" said the servant who carried Rin's bags. "Very well" said Sesshomaru in a flat voice, his inner beast going crazy with rage. 'You gave her away!' it accused in a furious tone. 'It was necessary. I will not let my own beast question me. Now be quiet.'

Rin came at that moment, looking glum. "Sesshomaru-sama," she bowed deeply, 'for the last time, my love.' "Rin. Have a safe journey. Remember that you may always find refuge between these walls. The western palace and lands will forever stay your home" said Sesshomaru, emotion evident in his voice, his posture rigid. The constant fight against his inner demon has not ceased. In fact, the reality of the moment has only made him fight harder. "Hai. Thank you my lord." Answered Rin in a soft voice, her eyes staring at her feet, sadness emitting from her in waves. "We will depart now," said Itachi suddenly, breaking the tense moment. "You will always be an honorable guest at our house, lord Sesshomaru-sama," said Itachi after a short pause.

Rin turned, and climbed into the awaiting carriage. Itachi followed her actions, sitting next to her, with their faces towards the direction of movement. The carriage started moving, and the riders on their horses, six in number, assigned to guard the carriage, moved right after.

'Gone.' Was the only thing that rang through Sesshomaru's mind. Like a mantra, gone. Gone. Gone. Never again to hear her laugh rings through the corridors. Never again to see her smiling face at breakfast. Never again to hear her say his name; in joy, in anger, in – in – in love. Never again. The thoughts tore through the Tai-Youkai's mind. His demon roared fiercely, adding his agony to Sesshomaru's spiraling thoughts. Sesshomaru entered his office and sat heavily on the chair, 'This must stop. She is gone and will not return. It is done and over with.' Slowly, so very slowly, the angry growls stopped, and the waterfall of thoughts diminished to a small river. However the agony was still there, deep in his heart.

Sesshomaru rose and headed to the dojo. A few fights, perhaps a dozen or two will quench his need to tear Itachi limb from limb. And maybe, just maybe they will manage to quench his need to bring Rin back this instant.

oOo oOo oOo

Loneliness. The feeling swept over her like a tidal wave. 'I am alone, going towards an unknown place, with a mate I didn't choose nor want. After leaving my only love behind. After HE left me behind! Sold, like a sack of grain. Sold for peace. Yeah right!' The thoughts kept coming, and Rin sank deeper and deeper into her own mind, feeling stupid, and useless, and pathetic. "We are here" said Itachi, penetrating through Rin's haze. "Hai," she said, and went out of the carriage and into the slight breeze of twilight.

A/N

Hellow everyone ^.^ the last year was hard, but I managed. Had a big writers block and no inspiration what so ever. Anyway I really hope that you will like this chapter, even if it's a little bit short :)

Dont forget to review, I like to read them!

Ja Ne,

~§~ Sansho ~§~


	8. First Nigt, or Is It?

Chapter 8 - First Nigt, or Is It?

'It's gray,' was Rin's first impression of Itachi's mansion. The house was built using gray stones, which gave a very depressing aura to it. Rin walked slowly to the entrance, feeling like every step takes her closer to her demise. The double doors were also gray, with little cracks from bottom to top. "Why is there-" started Rin, but Itachi touched her lips with his finger, quieting her down. "This mansion is very old, and was here before my father. We choose not to renew it in order to keep the authentic feeling of it." Explained Itachi in a hushed down voice, could the old walls have ears?

"Ow," replied Rin. The double doors opened from the inside very slowly, and a large hall appeared behind them. The ceiling was high, decorated with an enormous dog demon that looked at the comers with a sharp gaze. 'Sesshomaru-sama…' thought Rin, but very quickly snapped out of it. 'He didn't want me! Sold! Sack of grain! I'll start my new life here and be happy, just as I should! He and his ice cold heart can keep each other freezing cold at night together for all I care, hump!'

Large windows could be seen above, but day has already made way to night, and the view from the windows was pitch black. "Tomorrow morning we will not need all those candles," said Itachi, gesturing at the lamps scattered around, glowing with candle light. "The entire hall is lit with such natural and pure light, that the only thing you can do is watch and be amazed." Rin smiled at the comment. For the first time since Sesshomaru ordered her to get married, she felt the overwhelming feeling of anticipation. 'I can be happy on my own, for sure.'

"My Lord, your room is ready for you and My Lady." Rin turned her gaze, looking at the bird youkai servant who talked. She looked around once more, noticing that all her bags have been taken away, probably to that room the bird mentioned. "Come, my sweet. Our room is ready. You must be very tired after the journey." Itachi held her hand, and with his other one hugged her lower back, effectively submitting her to his control and guidance. He led her through a couple of small corridors, decorated with portraits of demons long gone. Finally, a set of shoji doors came into view. "Are-Are we sleeping together?" asked Rin, trying desperately to keep her voice from breaking. Up until now she had not given any thought to sleeping arrangements, nor to her duties as mate. "Of course my dear. We are, after all, mates. Do not fear my sweet, I will not force myself on you this night for I know that you are extremely tired and distressed. However, this moment will come, and when it does I expect cooperation." He smiled than, a charming full smile. Somehow, in Rin's scared mind, he looked different, gentle and kind. 'How come I never noticed his gentle side? The caring feeling in him.'

"Of course!" answered Rin, smiling gently now. Itachi opened the shoji doors to reveal a big white futon, fluffy pillows, and wooden drawers. "The door to your left leads to the changing room. The door to your right leads to our private hot spring. It is rather small, but fulfils his purpose." Finished Itachi, looking at her as if waiting for her to agree and feel at awe. "Umm, ok" said Rin, after a short pause.

"I am going to shower and sleep, as you said, I'm quite tired." She picked her sleeping gown and went through the door to her right. The hot spring was indeed small, but it has a good feeling and smell to it. It was divided into two sections - shallow and deep water. The spring was surrounded with smooth stone. In a basket at the side Rin found a container. 'Soap!' She thought happily and sniffed the rich fragrance. After a quick shower she got dressed and went back to the bedroom. Itachi was already asleep on the big futon. 'wonderful, no need to deal with him just for one more night'

Rin got inside the covers and closed her eyes, she was fast asleep. Itachi, however, was not. "Ah, my toy. A couple of days more, but no longer than that. I am already anxious to begin" whispered Itachi to the dark room, stroking Rin's cheek slowly with the back of his hand.

* * *

WOW, longgggg absence on my part. COMENDASAI *bows low*

I'm proud to say that I finished high school, finally! and that now, I'll have more time (If I ever gonna get over my huge writer's block that keeps nagging me all the time)

Anyway, enjoy reading this and don't forget to leave a review, I love to read them all!

Ja Ne,

Sansho.


End file.
